


bring me down

by Ariesgirl666



Series: Achilles & Patroclus [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, season 5 canon compliant, soft, the dark year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: A bunker!Niytavia oneshot





	bring me down

“I’m too reliant on you,” Octavia sighs. She leans back in the bath —a luxury in the bunker, reserved for their Blodreina — as Niylah combs out her wet hair. “That’s not true, Okteivia,” Niylah says. Her accent curls lovingly around the syllables like a little panther. 

“You miss your brother,” Niylah says. Octavia sinks deeper into the lukewarm water. “It will be alright. You’ll see him again.”

With Niylah, she can always be just Octavia. Leaving the bloody crown of the Red Queen behind. It’s too  tranquil. _I don’t deserve this._

”Whatever you’re thinking, stop it,” Niylah soothes. Octavia feels soft hands begin to massage her neck with a gentleness she hasn’t felt since Lincoln.

She leans up to catch Niylah’s lips in her own. Niylah makes a noise of quiet surprise and then pulls away.

“I’m sorry,” Octavia says immediately. _The Red Queen apologizes for nothing_. “You’re trying to help and I’m just -I’m so sorry.”

“Did that help?”Niylah asks.

“What?”

“Did it help you forget?”

Octavia’s eyes drop shamefully to the reddened water. “Yes.”

“Then do it again.”

“It’s not fair, Niylah, I’m just using you -“

“Okteivia.” Niylah moves to the side of the tub, holds Octavia’s chin in a dry, cool grip.

“Yes?”

“Use me.”


End file.
